Mamoru's Blizzard
by x se
Summary: After his father convinced Serenade to let his son borrow him for a while, Mamoru Ura set out to look over the net, before making a Navi of his own. However, during that little “test,” Mamoru and Serenade ran across a former Darkloid…
1. Prologue

_Mamoru's Blizzard_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman Battle Netowrk games, which is the world where this story takes place. Not the anime, though there will be things from there that will be used and/or altered, but so we're clear, I don't own the Megaman.EXE anime either.

Note: Japanman will be reffered to as Yamatoman in this story.

* * *

Three years ago, the being called "Alpha" was defeated by Lan Hikari and his NetNavi, Megaman.EXE. However, this story is about someone else, who those two helped during that particular adventure.

This tale is about Mamoru Ura. His mother's name isKimie Ura, and she runs the Ura Inn in Yoka, which was given to her and her husband, Daisaku Ura, by her mother-in-law. Daisaku has a different job. He runs the servers of the dangerous Net area, the Undernet, and keeps an eye out for strange activity. Originally, Mamoru had been in charge of the Undernet, because his father had gotten another job that involved lots of traveling. However, now he was home and took care of the Undernet himself.

Mamoru, in his opinion, is nothing special. When he was younger, Lan had given him the courage to go through an operation that save his life. He had slowly been recovering from his illness, but he was confined to a specially made hover/wheelchair due to his weak body. But this didn't stop Mamoru, he kept going after the incident at the hospital that hearly killed him, which involved the WWW and a Navi called Plantman.EXE.

It was this day, however, that Mamoruhad come to a decision…

* * *

Twelve year old Mamoru wheeled into his father's room. It was early in the morning, andKimie wasn't even up yet. Daisaku, however, was working on a new Undernet Homepage. Mamoru was strong enough now to at least get dressed and take a shower without worrying about supervision, and was wearing a red t-shirt and black pants.

"Hey, um, dad?" said Mamoru tentatively. Mamoru's father turned to him and smiled.

"You're up…" Daisaku looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. "At five in the morning. And it's Saturday. You shouldn't be up for another seven hours… Hmm…"

Mamoru grinned sheepishly.

"Well dad, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and… I think it's time I got myself a NetNavi." Mamoru closed his eyes, not wanting to see his father's expression. Not because he expected anger, no, he didn't want to see what his dad would look like if it were no. But, it could always be yes, and that would make it a bit of a surprise…

Mamoru heard his father get up and shuffle through something. He then felt something being placed on his lap, and Mamoru opened his eyes tentatively to see an older version of a PET sitting on his lap. It was the kind that had been used before Nebula had made its appearance, the kind that needed to actually be plugged in, unlike the slightly newer version which was wireless.

"What's this for?" said Mamoru, looking up at his smiling father.

"You see, that's an older PET." Mamoru gave Daisaku a dry look. It said that Mamoru clearly knew that. "Well, I would like you to go on the Net first and look around, test it out, before you make a Navi on there. As soon as that's done, we'll go right down to the store and you can pick up a new one that fits your Navi, and clothes shopping."

"Why clothes shopping?" asked Mamoru as he picked up the blue PET.

"Well, now that you're going to be a NetBattler, you'll need clothes with your Navi's icon on it." explained Daisaku. "Because, if for instance, you become a famous NetBattler, the Net would only show your icon. But more importantly, it shows that your Navi is just that. _Your_ Navi."

"Alright then… But how can I explore the Net without a Navi?" asked Mamoru. "Shouldn't I make a Navi _first_?"

"This way, you can customize a Navi that you think suits you. You really won't know what suits you without a little experience. Most people start off with Normal Navis before having them upgraded into a Custom Navi." explained Daisaku. "Unfortunately, that PET is Custom only."

Mamoru shrugged.

"So… What Navi will I use? Yours?" asked Mamoru, motioning to the white and light-blue standard Navi of his father, who was watching from his father's blue PET.

"No, we're really busy…" said Daisaku apologetically. He turned to his computer and shrunk down what he was working on, before clicking a link. It was fuzzy for a bit, before the image cleared.

The link opened into a communication screen, and on that screen was a Navi in white pants and wore orange gauntlets and an orange helmet. He had white hair that went up from the back, and two other patches coming out of either side of his helmet. The helmet had two green jewels on it, and his belt was similar and had his icon in the center. His icon was a green circle with a black line going from the half-point to the top.

Mamoru stared in awe of the Navi, and said Navi noticed the screen and looked into it. He frowned.

"Yes, Mr. Ura?" said the Navi.

"Serenade, I need you to do me a favor." started Daisaku, giving a cough.

"… Why? I am the Undernet King, I can't just do a favor for some human." stated Serenade. "I'd tell you to ask Yamatoman or Darkman, but they're not here and would refuse unless I ordered them to do whatever you need, which I won't, by the way."

"Technically, Megaman is the Undernet King, but he 'returned' you the title, even though that's not how it works…" said Daisaku slowly. He actually had no idea if that was true, seeing as it was Serenade's system, not his.

"No. I am the Undernet King… But." Serenade sighed and looked over the Secret Net, or at least that's what it seemed like he was doing from the screen on the computer. "So that does not come into question ever again, I will hear what you request of me. If it isn't _too_ extreme, I will consider going along with it. But you will have used up this little 'loophole' of yours."

"Well then…" Daisaku coughed, before turning to his son and then turned back to Serenade. "I'd like you to let my son, Mamoru, use you as a temporary NetNavi so he can look at the Net. Preferably in the ACDC Net, so you wouldn't be able to use your regular techniques, seeing as you want to keep yourself mostly a secret to anyone outside Undernet Navis."

"…" Serenade crossed his arms, before turning away. A virtual keyboard appeared in front of him. He tryped something up, and the keyboard turned into a digital envelope. It read 'Darkman and Yamatoman.' "Very well, I will do this, but only for one and a half hours. No more, and no less. Is that good enough?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mamoru, before his father could ask for more, which Mamoru knew he would.

"Alright then. You do have a PET, don't you?" asked Serenade. "Just Jack In, then I'll go into your PET. We'll go to your computer, and when time is up, I will cut the connection between myself and your PET. Seeing as this is temporary, that is indeed possible. Any questions?"

"None." Mamoru wheeled over to his father's computer and plugged the jack of the PET into the Jack In port, which was now unused as his father's PET was wireless. "Jack Out."

Serenade vanished from the screen, which closed as he left, and reappeared on the PET in Mamoru's hands. Mamoru removed the cord and grinned weakly at Serenade, who was looking around the inside of the PET. It was a bit cramped, but it was actually very comfortable. Unknown to Serenade, the new wireless versions were much roomier.

"Thanks dad!" exclaimed Mamoru, and he wheeled back to his own room, Serenade watching from the PET. Daisaku smiled and went back to his work.

Mamoru arrived at his room a few moments later. His door was open, and Mamoru wheeled in and wheeled over to the computer. He took a deep breath and remembered when Lan and mega man had thrown him a birthday party. There had been a NetBattle between Megaman and Protoman (Chaud had been forced to come), at Mamoru's request.

"Jack In, Serenade, Execute!"

**End Prologue**


	2. Serenade explains it all

_Mamoru's Blizzard_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman/Rockman Battle Nework Series, or anything related to Megaman/Rockman.  
**Important Note: **While minor things from the anime will be incorperated into this story, the world and past events are from the VIDEO GAMES, thus, it belongs in this category.

* * *

Serenade sighed as he felt himself enter the Net. He did not like this idea, however, he was a Navi of his word and planned to go through with it. After all, what could possibly happen in one and a half hours? 

'… Well, let's get started…' thought Serenade. He looked up and Mamoru's face appeared before him on a screen. "Alright then, do you actually have battle chips?"

Mamoru smiled and reached over to something Serenade could not see.

"I have a few. Not a folder, but…" Mamoru trailed off.

"I can use one offensive chip efficiently enough to defeat one virus per chip, as viruses here aren't very smart, nor are they the brightest of creatures." stated Serenade. "What do you have?"

"I've got an Iceball chip, a few Cannons, a Yo-Yo, and an Asteroid. Is that enough?" asked Mamoru, looking at the Navi on the screen. It frowned, before taking on a thoughtful expression.

"It will do. What about blanks?" asked Serenade. Mamoru blinked and showed one chip to the screen.

"There were five in the box with the PET. What are they for?" asked Mamoru. Serenade sighed.

"When you defeat a virus well enough, which I will be doing and _much_ more than well enough, you insert a blank chip so the data you got can be added to the chip." Mamoru's face was blank and Serenade rubbed his temples. "Okay, defeat a Mettaur1 well enough and you'll get some data. Put in a blank chip and use that data, and the blank chip becomes either a Guard1 or a Shockwave chip, depending on what data you get from the Mattaur1. Understand _now_?"

"Uh huh." replied Mamoru, setting the blank chip to the side and noting to get a lot of blank chips for later on.

"Good, oh and also." added Serenade. "When you defeat Navis on the net, they might give up chip data. Also, humans can give each other chips of their Navis. Use a blank chip and select download Navi data on your PET… In fact…"

"What?" asked Mamoru. Serenade nodded to himself before turning back to Mamoru.

"I'll let you download my chip data." said Serenade. "_But_, if I do that, I take off half an hour of the time I've agreed to work with you. Also, my chip data is very powerful and a Giga Chip. Only one Giga Chip is allowed in a folder."

"… I'll do it." said Mamoru, plugging in a Blank Chip. He selected the Download Navi Data option and waited. After a few moments, the chip popped out with a picture of Serenade on it. Mamoru set it to the side and turned to Serenade. "Okay, should we start?"

"Yes." Serenade made a motion with his hands, and at the bottom left of Mamoru's temporary PET screen, a timer appeared set for one hour. It began counting down and Serenade started walking. "Let's begin. Remember, look around a lot while we do this. Remember things… Hm, here's some Mystery Data."

Serenade walked over to the Green Mystery Data that was spinning in front of him.

"Mystery Data is always different. Green is just something random and it's value depends on the area you're in. Blue data contains rarer, sometimes one of a kind items. Purple data needs to be unlocked by an Unlocker sub chip, and is just like Blue data, sometimes even more valuable." explained Serenade. He touched the Mystery Data and it opened up. "Hm. You now have 350 more Zenny."

"Okay…" Mamoru watched as his total money was added on the screen, going from zero to three hundred and fifty.

"Your money, once you get a regular PET, will all be stored there. So you'll have to do that a bit later…" said Serenade as he walked past where the data was. "Anyway, shall we move on?"

"Sure." said Mamoru.

-

About forty five minutes later, Serenade stepped into ACDC3, and area where most Navis didn't go to due to Nebula taking control of it some time ago. The ones who did enter either didn't know, didn't care, or made mad dashes to the end where the entrance to the SciLab Net area was.

"So… What have we got left?" asked Serenade, looking up at Mamoru.

"Just your chip, the last of the three Mark Cannon1 we got, and my Iceball." replied Mamoru. Serenade nodded and looked around the area.

"There are some tougher viruses in this area. Nothing to worry about, but you want another chip before we finish, right?" asked Serenade, looking up. Mamoru's face appeared on a screen.

"Right." replied Mamoru. Then he spotted something. "Hey look, Blue Mystery Data! Can you check it out, Serenade?"

"Fine." replied Serenade, walking over to the data and accessing it. "Mm… Interesting. HP Memory. Save it for your Navi."

"Okay." said Mamoru, storing the HP Memory a file. "Hey, what's over there?"

Serenade looked in the direction that Mamoru had pointed on the screen, when some viruses popped up.

"Bugtanks. 80 HP each. Three of them." reported Serenade. Mamoru nodded.

"Iceball, battle chip in!" Mamoru put the chip into the PET, and in Mamoru's hand appeared a dark blue cannonball. As one of the Bugtanks stopped, Serenade jumped into the air.

"Iceball!" yelled Serenade, throwing the ball right on top of the Bugtank farthest away. It was destroyed before it could fire, and all that was left of the virus or the attack was an icy panel. Serenade spun in the air, releasing a wave of energy at the Bugtank further away than the closer one. "Shockwave!"

"One more to go… But the Mark Cannon doesn't do enough damage." said Mamoru, looking down at the chip in his hand. Serenade had already used a few of his own techniques, and Mamoru didn't want him to use too many. There were other Navis around then, but in this case… "Serenade, battle chip in!"

Serenade blinked as in front of him, an exact duplicate of himself appeared and used his Holy Shock technique, before vanishing. The Bugtanks left behind some data, which as Mamoru had learned, could also be Zenny or health recovery instead of chip data. However, it was _indeed_ chip data.

"Crack Bomb data. Since we're at the last chip, I'll explain something to you." Serenade turned to Mamoru's screen. "When you don't have a blank chip, just save the data of whatever it was. Then transfer it to a chip when you get a blank. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Serenade. But I'll take the chip now since I'm going shopping for stuff with my dad when you and I finish up." replied Mamoru, inserting the blank chip. He selected the Download Chip Data and when the chip ejected, it now bore a picture of a Bugtank firing it's cannon. "Anyway, can you check that thing out?"

"What thing?" asked Serenade, looking back to the area Mamoru was telling him to inspect. He couldn't see anything, but unfortunately, he had to listen to the kid. 'I shouldn't have agreed to this…'

Serenade walked towards whatever said he saw, and was surprised that he felt the presence of a NetNavi there. Weak and near deletion though…

"You were right." admitted Serenade as the Navi came into view.

The Navi's body seemed be a large sphere. A jagged, light blue line went through the vertical middle. Above the middle was orange and below it was white. It's legs were black and it's boots were blue, and attached to them were green skis. It's helmet looked like a snow-hat, and under the blue visor were it's red eyes. It's small black arms went into large gloves, and lying to it's side were two ski poles. It's icon was a small white circle over a larger one, a snowman, in a black background. The surrounding ring was red.

It looked very damaged, data was floating nearby and it looked much worse for ware than it should have. Mamoru frowned.

"Serenade… Is it alive?" asked Mamoru. Serenade stepped forward and looked at it.

"I can't tell." replied Serenade, not really caring. It wasn't in the Undernet, so it wasn't his concern. If it _was _in the Undernet, he would restore it, knock it out, and leave.

"Can you test it?" asked Mamoru as politely as he could. Serenade sighed.

"Fine." After saying this, Serenade kicked the Navi. It's red eyes turned towards Serenade.

"H-Help me…" whispered the Navi, making a whooshing sound as it talked.

"What's your name?" asked Serenade quickly, before Mamoru could input anything.

"Blizzardman…" replied the Navi, making another whooshing sound and looking at Serenade and the screen behind the Undernet King, which held Mamoru's face. "What do you want… With me?"

End Chapter 1


	3. Mamoru's new NetNavi

_Mamoru's Blizzard_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman/Rockman Battle Network game series.

* * *

Serenade stopped and turned to Mamoru. Unlike any situation he'd ever been in before, and to his displeasure, he was _not_ the one in charge. Mamoru looked thoughtful. 

"… How did you get so damaged?" asked Mamoru finally. Blizzardman sighed.

"I.. I used to be very bad, and was punished for it." said the Navi. "I've been sitting here… Near dead, since then… I should have just been deleted, but… I'm not like that any more though, I just want… To live."

"Oh." Serenade sighed and looked at Mamoru. Humans could be so trusting, though as far as Serenade could tell, this so called "Blizzardman" was not a threat, and he had the average amount of darkness most solo-Navis head, good or evil, and he didn't look to threatening. Now, two years ago, Serenade's opinion on Blizzardman would be quite different.

Serenade stared at Mamoru and knew what he was thinking.

"I can fix him." said Serenade. Blizzardman perked up, but surprisingly, did not ask. He turned to the ice Navi.

"Will you?" asked Mamoru quietly. Blizzardman's eyes widened.

"… Fine." said Serenade, looking down at the Navi. Though Serenade was slightly shocked by what was said by Blizzardman next.

"Don't. I was… I worked for Nebula." said Blizzardman softly. "You'll… Regret it."

Serenade just laughed mirthlessly.

"I've healed injured Navis before, WWW, Gospel, Nebula, and even weak criminals. But never one that didn't _want_ to be healed…" Serenade chuckled and his eyes lit up. He turned to Mamoru. "Do you want me to, Mamoru?"

Mamoru was surprised. This was the first time that Serenade had shown any enthusiasm, or actually said his name.

"Of course!" exclaimed Mamoru.

"Very well…" Serenade turned to Blizzardman once more and held his hands out. "Are you ready?"

"Sure…" said Blizzardman, making a small whooshing sound as he did so.

"Good." Serenade leaned over and touched Blizzardman's icon. "Be warned, I will heal you. However, the intensity of my healing technique will cause great pain. I ask again, are you sure?"

"Yes." said Blizzardman firmly, his red eyes hard. Serenade smirked.

"Very well then…" Serenade's body began to glow, and the pink shields that constantly floated behind him began spinning around the two NetNavis, and the remains of Blizzardman began glowing even brighter than Serenade was.

"Wow…" whispered Mamoru, putting a hand in front of him to block out the massive amount of light coming from his computer screen. When the light faded, Blizzardman looked brand new and was standing up, his ski poles stuck into the ground in front of him. Blizzardman wiggled his fingers, as if surprised they could actually move, that someone had actually healed him.

A few moments passed. Serenade expected this, though he normally knocked out whoever he healed and set them outside the entrance of Undernet1, as if to say "Sorry, come back later and try again." No one he had ever healed had stayed conscious for long, whether due to the pain of being healed or due to Serenade knocking them out cold.

"I'm… You…" Blizzardman was speechless. True to what Serenade had said, it had been indeed painful. However, in all honestly, the punishment for failing a mission at Nebula was close. However, it had not been Nebula who had left Blizzardman there, but the one who had defeated him, some time ago. "You healed me… But I used to be Nebula? Why?"

"You looked honestly sorry." said Mamoru, his screen turning to be in Blizzardman's view. "And though you _did_ do a lot of bad things, people and Navis can change. Blizzardman, I'm Mamoru Ura, and this is -."

"My name is unimportant." interrupted the Undernet King. 'No one, especially a former Nebula operative, needs to know I have healing abilities. Or that I was ever here… It is beneath me…'

"Oh. Well, thanks a lot." replied Blizzardman. His eyes closed, and it was obvious that even though he either didn't have a mouth or it wasn't visible, he was smiling. Opening his eyes up again, he turned to Mamoru.

There was silence. Not awkward silence, just silence. Blizzardman was moving various body parts, checking if they were working right, and Serenade was waiting for the hour to end. Mamoru was in deep thought.

"Hey Blizzardman." said Mamoru finally. Blizzardman stopped checking himself out and turned to Mamoru.

"Yes, um, Mamoru?" asked Blizzardman.

"Would you…" Mamoru coughed and took a deep breath in. He broke eye contact with Blizzardman and turned, wheeling into his room and grabbing a bottle of pills. Popping it in his mouth, Mamoru picked up a nearby bottle of water and took a long gulp. He took a few more breaths before coming back to look at the screen. Blizzardman looked concerned, and Serenade looked curious.

"Are you alright?" asked Blizzardman.

"Yeah… I just have some problems. I had surgery a few years ago, but I'm still recovering from it…" replied Mamoru weakly.

"Ah…" Serenade nodded, remembering the time when Mamoru was still sick. It had been the child running the Undernet for that short period of time, until his father had come back home and taken over the job.

"Oh…" Blizzardman frowned. "Will you ever get better?"

"Completely? Maybe, maybe not. But it's alright…" Mamoru looked over at the Iceball chip. "I… I have friends and I'm well enough to do lots of things that other people can't do due to their own problems, so I'm fine I guess…"

"Okay." replied Blizzardman, smiling again. Serenade suddenly froze and leapt into the air.

"Where are you going Serenade?" asked Mamoru. Serenade grinned.

"In seven seconds, I can go back to where I belong. I'm severing the link between me and your PET. You won't be logged off though, so you can stay and chat with your new friend. Now then, time's up." explained Serenade with a grin. He opened his palm and aimed it down. "Holy Gate!"

A white and blue portal opened up beneath Serenade just as he began falling. As it faded, Serenade was nowhere to be seen.

"That's a cool trick." remarked Blizzardman, looking up where Serenade once was. He looked over to Mamoru. "So um… How old are you?"

"Twelve, and I'm in sixth grade."

* * *

An hour had passed, and Serenade sighed as he sat on the top of the stairs. Darkman had returned, giving Serenade a report that viruses in the Undernet were acting odd. Serenade had ordered him to go inspect this, and if need be, battle a few. 

"Master…" Serenade looked up, and at the bottom of the stairs stood Yamatoman.

"Yes?" questioned Serenade.

"I ran across Darkman on my way here. And-." started Yamatoman, before Serenade interrupted.

"How was your job?" questioned Serenade. "Did you delete those viruses that tried to hack in here?"

"Yes. I also recoded our firewalls." Yamatoman nodded. "Anyway, Darkman wanted me to tell you that he found a lead on whatever you told him to do and went to inspect it."

Serenade sat up and looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Probably a hacker… But just in case…' "Yamatoman, go to him and ask where he'll be going, then send me a message as to where that is, and join him." said Serenade. "I highly doubt its anything important, but we have to be sure…" Serenade nodded. 'Now then…'

Serenade stood up as Yamatoman ran through the Secret Net to the exit, slashing and deleting the viruses that got in his way. The ghosts of Navis that were wandering the Secret Net got out of Yamatoman's way as he passed.

"I think I'll go…" The only excuse Serenade had for his next move was morbid curiosity. He suspected, but he wasn't sure. So, taking a breath, Serenade held his arm out. "Holy Gate!"

Stepping through the gate, Serenade arrived back in the ACDC3 area, but across from where he had left an hour earlier. As he had suspected, Mamoru and Blizzardman were chatting happily.

"Say, um, Blizzardman?" Serenade heard Mamoru ask.

"Yeah?" replied Blizzardman.

"I don't have a NetNavi yet, and… Well, since you don't have an Operator… Would you like to be my NetNavi?" asked Mamoru hesitantly.

"Don't you want to customize one of your own?" asked Blizzardman.

"Well… I just wanted a NetNavi, and well… I like you." said Mamoru. "So…"

"Okay!" exclaimed Blizzardman.

Serenade chuckled.

'I was correct, as usual…' Smirking, Serenade stepped backwards into the gate, arriving at the top of the stairs in Secret Net3. However, upon arriving, he frowned. Yamatoman still hadn't sent him that message… Leaping to the bottom of the stairs, Serenade turned to the digital road. "I better go check it out… This is a bit suspicious… Holy Gate!"

Serenade entered the Gate. The Secret Net was then empty of any Navis, solo or operated. Soon, Serenade's gate faded, meaning it's creator had closed it.

* * *

Daisaku was clicking his mouse and typing rapidly, so focused in his work he did not notice his son enter the room. It was not until his NetNavi, a regular NormNavi who's only customizations were its colors, spoke up. 

"Daisaku, your son is here." said his Navi. Daisaku coughed before turning around to see his son.

"Mamoru… Have you finished customizing your Navi?" asked Daisaku. Mamoru shook his head.

"Actually… I didn't customize him, but I have a Navi." said Mamoru. Daisaku nodded slowly. It was a rare event, but it was not unheard of. Heck, he had even heard a rumor that a former WWW Navi and a former Gospel Navi were on that team of NetNavis that was protecting the net from Nebula, those two years ago.

"Alright then Mamoru. I'll just shut down here and we'll go pick up the things you'll need." said Daisaku, pressing some buttons on his computer and Jacking Out his Navi. He turned to Mamoru. "Our first stop is the Netbattling shop in Electown. They sell PETs and NaviCustomizers there, and I'm getting you both. Then, we'll go to ACDC to get you a beginning folder, and finally, clothes shopping."

* * *

After getting an orange PET with light blue as the secondary color, and buying and installing the NaviCustomizer, Mamoru had transferred Blizzardman into his new PET and he and his father had gotten back on the Metro, to go to ACDC. As they stepped out of the Metroline and headed towards the chip shop. 

"So Mamoru, how did you meet Blizzardman?" asked Daisaku, looking down at his son and his son's PET, which had Blizzardman's icon on it now. It was sitting in Mamoru's lap, who was bust wheeling himself.

"He was damaged and I asked Serenade to fix him up." replied Mamoru, looking down at Blizzardman. "He was hurt pretty bad…"

"I see…" Daisaku nodded to himself. He knew of Serenade's healing abilities, he was the first out of the two humans that knew of this ability. Only one NetNavi knew about it besides Blizzardman. He stopped when Mamoru stopped, then looked up. "Oh, we're here…"

The door rang as Mamoru and Daisaku entered the chip shop. It was a Saturday, so only Higsby, who ran the shop, and his employees were there. Higsby looked up from the counter.

"Oh, hello, huh!" exclaimed Higsby as the two Ura males arrived in front of the counter. "So… You recently got a Navi, right?"

"Yes sir." replied Mamoru. He looked down at Blizzardman. "I just got him, and I need a starting folder."

"Let me see what I've got here…" replied Higsby, looking through some folders under the counter. "I only have two left. One is a heat element based folder, and the other is aqua element based. Oh yeah, and you get one hundred blank chips for free, huh…"

"Aqua then." said Mamoru. Seeing as Blizzardman was an Aqua element NetNavi, it would make sense to use Aqua chips. However, Mamoru noticed a chip that looked interesting under the counter as Higsby was pulling out his folder. "What's that? Anti-Elec?"

"It's a bargain, 2500 Zenny." said Higsby. Mamoru grinned. He had set up his money account when he had gotten the PET, and looked down at it, he had 3250 Zenny. "

"I'll take it!" exclaimed Mamoru.

* * *

As soon as they were done at Higsby's, Mamoru, Blizzardman, and Daisaku went to buy clothes. And Mamoru learned why he always went clothes shopping with his mother. His father just couldn't, and when he did, he got everything. 

In the end, Mamoru ended up with orange and blue shirts that had Blizzardman's icon either on the left chest area, the shoulders, or on the entire front, orange boxers with Blizzardman's icon printed all over them, as well as many other things with Blizzardman's icon, including a belt, a baseball cap, and more.

After shopping, Mamoru and Daisaku went home for lunch. Now, Mamoru was sitting at his computer, and he and Blizzardman were using a manual Mamoru had borrowed from his father to set up Mamoru's homepage. As Mamoru leaned back as far as he could in his hover/wheelchair, he looked at the ceiling.

"I can't wait to tell Hanabi and Keikan I finally have a NetNavi…" said Mamoru quietly.

"Mamoru, it's done!" exclaimed Blizzardman, popping up on Mamoru's screen. Mamoru smiled.

"Alright then… Well Blizzardman, I've got to do some homework and then we'll go virus busting, okay?" said Mamoru. Blizzardman smiled and nodded, and Mamoru pulled out his notebook from his desk, and began his homework.

End Chapter 2

End Note: Yes, there will be OCs.A whole newcast of characters are going to be in this story, with old ones making appearances as well.


	4. Sean's request

_Mamoru's Blizzard_

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. I do not own the Megaman Battle Netowrk games.

* * *

Mamoru yawned as he sat up in bed, sporting his brand new pajamas, which were covered in different sized versions of his NetNavi's icon. His new boxers were the same, but instead of being blue like the pajamas, they were orange. 

"Good morning Mamoru!" exclaimed Blizzardman from Mamoru's desk. Mamoru reached over to his desk, the side of which that held Blizzardman and the PET being close to the bed, and picked up the orange and blue PET. Mamoru looked into the screen and saw his NetNavi smiling.

As it turned out, Blizzardman did have a mouth, bug he had had a bug stopping it from being visible. It was just a red opening, but it showed facial expressions quite well. Mamoru had picked up a few programs the previous day at the shop in Electown, and Blizzardman now started battles with a barrier and the UnderSht program had also been installed.

"You're… Excited." said Mamoru plainly. Blizzardman's red eyes blinked a few times, before focusing on his operator.

"I was a pretty bad guy before, and I plan to do what I can to make up for all the bad things I did!" explained Blizzardman happily, making his signature **whoosh** as he did so.

"Well, okay then. I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed, then we're going to school." said Mamoru, getting up and walking over to the cabinet, grabbing some clothes he had set out in the night before. Using the wall as support, Mamoru walked into the bathroom.

Blizzardman stared at the bathroom door. Was it really possible for Mamoru to take a shower without, well, falling over? Blizzardman, bored, looked around the inside of his PET. It had enough room to run in a large circle, but that was about it. Much better than the tiny PET he had been in when he had first been Jacked Out by Mamoru, that was for sure.

Blizzardman's musing, if you could really call them that, were cut short when Mamoru walked out of the bathroom and sat down in his wheelchair. He was wearing a light blue shirt with Blizzardman's icon on the shoulders, jeans with his new belt, which had Blizzardman's icon on it. He finished that off with jeans and black sneakers.

"Well, ready Blizzardman?" asked Mamoru as he wheeled over and grabbed his new orange and blue PET. His back pack was packed, it had his books, his homework, and now, his chip folder.

"Of course I am! I was ready when you woke up!" replied Blizzardman. "So, what do I do while you're in class?"

"Well…" started Mamoru as he wheeled past his parent's room and down the hall to the kitchen. "You are Jacked In to the school server with the rest of the Navis. There's a page for each class. This prevents in-class NetBattles, I think… The system was put up just this year."

"Okay then… So I'll get to meet all the other Navis then?" asked Blizzardman. Mamoru nodded.

"Yeah. One of my best friends, Hanabi, has a NetNavi named Cinnamon. My other best friend, Keikan, has a NetNavi named Massimo." replied Mamoru. "Hanabi and Keikan battle sometimes, and though I haven't really gotten to know their Navis that well, I can tell they're nice. You'll get along."

"Yeah, I hope so…" replied Blizzardman. Back in Nebula, there were no "friends." He had never really been on friendly terms with another NetNavi before.

"Don't worry about, everything will work out." said Mamoru confidently. He reached the kitchen and saw his mother, Kimie, at the stove. His father, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning Mamoru, Blizzardman." said Kimie, turned and smiling at her son. Mamoru grinned brightly as well, and wheeled over to the table. He lifted himself up and sat down in his chair. A few seconds later, a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice was placed before him. After giving these to her son, Kimie sat down across the table from Mamoru. "So, are you two ready for your first day as a NetBattling team?"

"Course we are, mom." replied Mamoru after swallowing the piece of toast he had been chewing. He looked down into his PET. "Right?"

"Right." confirmed Blizzardman, nodding confidently.

Mamoru grinned at his Navi and went back to his food.

* * *

After wheeling down the ramp to the metro line, Mamoru waited patiently for the train to come. Though his friend, Keikan, lived in Yoka like himself, Keikan was on vacation. Summer had just ended a week ago, and Keikan was due back the next day. It was rare for an ACDC Middle School student to not live in ACDC, but by catching an early train, Mamoru and Keikan had gotten through elementary just fine. 

The train came in to the station a few moments later, and Mamoru wheeled himself in. There was only one more stop before arriving at ACDC, and that was the large apartment complex, which was part of Electown. Only one person lived there that went to ACDC Middle School, and that was Mamoru's friend, Sean Obihiro.

Mamoru had met Sean when Lan and Megaman had gone to Hades Island to battle the WWW and Alpha. They had become friends, but only after they had started going to the same school. And whereas Mamoru was in sixth grade, Sean was in eighth.

"_Electown Apartments, Electown Apartments. We are leaving Electown Apartments in two minutes. Please either board or exit the train, whichever you are doing, in a calm fashion."_ came the mechanical voice over the intercom.

Mamoru looked around and saw Sean and waved him over. The eighth grader walked over and looked over Mamoru's new clothes, before smiling.

"The doors are closing, so please get out of the way. _We will arrive in ACDC in two minutes, two minutes!"_

"So, you got a NetNavi?" asked Sean. Mamoru nodded and pulled out his PET.

"Blizzardman, this is Sean Obihiro. Sean, this is Blizzardman.EXE." said Mamoru. Sean stared at the PET for a moment, before Blizzardman spoke up.

"Please to meet you Sean!" exclaimed Blizzardman.

"Yes…" Sean looked out the window, in deep thought. He shifted his backpack from one shoulder to the other. "Listen… Mamoru. I… I have a request, and I wouldn't make it if I didn't absolutely trust you. I-."

"_We have arrived in ACDC, repeat, we have arrived in ACDC. Anyone going to Beach Street or Castillo must get off the train and wait till the next arrives. Anyone going to SciLab, please stay on board."_

"Meet me here after school, okay?" asked Sean, picking up his things and running out of the train. Mamoru tilted his head, before wheeling himself out and looking at Blizzardman.

"Ready?" asked Mamoru nervously. Blizzardman nodded.

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Blizzardman. Mamoru grinned.

"Good." replied Mamoru, putting his PET in it's holster and wheeling himself up the ramp, and getting on the sidewalk. ACDC Elementary was two blocks away, and if his time was right, he'd pass right by Hanabi's house.

A few moments later, he came up to a one story yellow house, and just as he was passing it, the door opened. Out stepped a girl with black hair that went down to her waist, a blue sleeveless shirt and baggy khaki pants. The girl closed the door and looked to see Mamoru waving, so she ran over. When she got closer, you could see her light blue eyes. Her hair covered one side of her face while the other was held up by a barrette, which like the back of her shirt, had her Navi's icon on it.

"Good morning Hanabi." said Mamoru cheerfully as the girl began walking next to his wheelchair.

"Hi Mamoru…" said the girl with a yawn. "I don't get how you and Keikan manage to get up so early…"

"We're morning people, you're a night owl." responded Mamoru. "Oh yeah, I want you to meet someone…"

"Oh?" Hanabi looked confused until Mamoru pulled out his PET. Hanabi brushed the hair away from her eye that was covered to get a better look.

"Hi! I'm Blizzardman!" exclaimed Mamoru's NetNavi cheerfully. Mamoru grinned.

"Blizzardman, this is my friend Hanabi Gaudile." said Mamoru. Hanabi pulled a light blue PET out of the holster on her waste and held it at the same level Mamoru was holding his orange one.

"This is my NetNavi, Cinnamon." said Hanabi. Her Navi was a girl, who had blonde hair that could be seen from underneath her helmet, and green eyes. Her helmet had what was shaped like a nurses cap on the top and had her icon on it. There was white armor covering her shoulders, torso, and wrists, and the armor coming from her torso went down to her lower thighs in the shape of a short dress. Her body suit appeared to be black, and her boots where light blue that went up to her knees. She also appeared to have small golden wings on her back.On the armor was light blue streaks, the blue on her chest was shaped like a heart, and on the right side of the heart was her icon.

Cinnamon's icon was a light blue heart with a green border in a white circle and there was a thin red cross behind the heart, and the border of the icon was black. The icon was also on Hanabi's PET.

"Hello, Blizzardman." said Cinnamon, making a small smile. Hanabi yawned again.

"Well, let's go Mamoru… We're gonna be late…" said Hanabi quietly. Mamoru nodded and began wheeling faster, with Hanabi right beside him. In the back of Mamoru's mind, he wondered what Sean had wanted to ask him…

* * *

While Mamoru and Hanabi were in class, their Navis were Jacked In. Cinnamon was sitting down, playing with a Mettaur1 and a NinJoy. She had informed Blizzardman that she and Hanabi had found them on the Net, and they were two of those viruses that were nice and wanted to be bred. Normally, the two viruses were normally in the Virus Breeder at SciLab, but Hanabi had a chip to summon the Mettaur and one to summon the NinJoy, and used it so Cinnamon could play with them during class. 

Blizzardman, meanwhile, was surveying the other NetNavis. There were many, all just hanging out. Being a former Nebula Navi, he had a keen eye for strength, and one girl NetNavi in particular caught his strength seeking eyes.

She had a blue helmet that had what looked like a clam on it, and it had an extension that went down to her waist. On the top of the clam on her helmet, which was technically the bottom of the clam, was her icon. She had blue armor that covered her chest, and boots that went from her thighs down into high heels. From right below her shoulders to her wrists, was thing blue armor, and she had an armored version of a bikini bottom on. There were also gold rings at the top of her boots and arm armor, and her body suit was white and tighter than most, because muscles were clearly visible in the unarmored parts of her arms.

The Navi's icon was a light blue iceberg on some blue waves and a black background, with a dark yellow circle around it. Blizzardman turned to look at the other Navis, but none of them looked as strong as that blue Navi.

As the other Navis were being Jacked Out later on, Blizzardman paid attention to that blue Navi, wanting to know her name and possibly NetBattle her someday.

Leviathan, Jacking Out

* * *

After school, Mamoru and Blizzardman bid Hanabi and Cinnamon a farewell, before heading over to the Metro Station to meet up with Sean. 

"Hello Mamoru." Mamoru would have jumped, had he the strength. Instead, he rotated his wheelchair and saw Sean, grinning. "Seeing as you let your train go, I'm assuming you're going to help me?"

"What are friends for?" replied Mamoru with a smile. "So, what exactly _do_ you want me to do?"

Sean took a deep breath.

"I am going to Kotobuki to retrieve my NetNavi and remove the DarkChip I gave him when I was head of the Gospel Crime Syndicate. I have suits to protect us from leftover radiation, so… Will you help me?" Sean looked Mamoru in the eye. Mamoru's answer was instant, he and Blizzardman answered simultaneously.

"Of course we will!"


	5. Battle in an elevator

_Mamoru's Blizzard_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman Battle Network video game series or anything involved with them, just a few OCs.

* * *

"So Sean, what's your Navi's name anyway?" asked Mamoru, looking over at his friend. They had gone up to Sean's apartment to change into the suits that would protect them from the radiation. The suits, however, had the Gospel insignia on them, and Sean didn't want to patch over it, due to the fact it might affect the suit.

"Freezeman." said Sean quietly. "Even though I was just a child, before the… The crash, my wealth allowed my parents to buy me a NetNavi for when they went on trips and I needed to stay home. He was a kind Navi, until I… I used that Chip. The person who gave it to me told me it would help me with my plans, and it worked… Freezeman's soul was overpowered by darkness. However, I recently learned that it was only a prototype of the Dark Chips Nebula used. If I remove it from my old PET, Freezeman should, hopefully, revert to the way he used to be. Mostly, at any rate…" 'But a little bit of darkness will always be within him, as there is within me…'

"I see…" said Mamoru, nodding. The train stopped.

"_We have arrived in Marine Harbor. Please exit the train in an orderly fashion."_

"I checked up on it…" said Sean as he and Mamoru exited the train and went over to the bench. Sean sat down while Mamoru just wheeled himself next to the bench. "And the train to Kotobuki arrives in about fifteen minutes. So, do you want to go grab some food or just stay here?"

"Well…" Mamoru frowned. "Are you hungry? I'm not…"

"No…" replied Sean with a chuckle. "Okay, so we wait here?"

"Yeah…" Mamoru wheeled over to the magazine rack and picked up one for beginning NetBattlers, while Sean pulled out something from his backpack, most likely homework, and began doing it.

"Hey, Mamoru." said Blizzardman. Mamoru pulled his PET from it's holster and looked at the screen.

"Yes Blizzardman?" questioned Mamoru.

"Do you know which person in your class has a NetNavi named Leviathan? She looked pretty strong and I'd like to NetBattle her some day!" exclaimed Blizzardman, finishing off with a **whoosh**.

"Sorry Blizzardman, the only Navis I know are Megaman, Cinnamon, Massimo, and you." replied Mamoru apologetically.

"It's all right!" replied Blizzardman, making a whoosh again. "I'll just ask when you go to school tomorrow!"

Mamoru chuckled and went back to look at the magazine. He raised a curious eyebrow when he saw a warning for chip usage.

"Say, Sean?" said Mamoru. His companion looked up from some Algebra problems. "What kind of chips are Muramasa and Anubis?"

"Oh…" Sean sighed. "Nebula also made minor dark chips. Originally, those chips were regular Mega Chips. Now though, they can only be used when your Navi is tainted by darkness. Scientists are trying to fix the problem though. Anyway, if you ever get one of them, hold on to it but don't use it."

"Okay then." replied Mamoru.

* * *

Mamoru and Sean got off the train and stared at the apartment building before them. It was one of the tallest buildings Mamoru had ever seen.

"And the old Gospel Headquarters was up _there_?" said Mamoru incredulously. Sean nodded. "… There's an elevator, right?"

"No stairs, so it better be working…" muttered Sean as he walked ahead, Mamoru wheeling behind him. After going down to the entrance of the apartment building, Mamoru checked himself, making sure his suit was on. "Well, let's go inside."

Sean pushed open the door before looking inside. The lobby looked the same as it had looked when he left, if a bit dustier. Sean walked inside and held opened the door so Mamoru could wheel himself in.

"Now what?" asked Mamoru, looking up at his gray haired friend.

"We go up." replied Sean, walking towards the elevator. He pushed the arrow pointing upwards, but nothing happened. He scowled and kicked the elevator door. To his surprise, it opened, making creaking sounds as it did so.

The two middle school students blinked.

"Is it safe?" asked Mamoru, wheeling over to the elevator and looking inside. Sean walked in ahead of him, and Mamoru followed. Now, they were in the elevator. However, the doors weren't closing.

"It's probably broken…" muttered Sean. "But we should still try…"

Sean tapped on the button marked "30F," and then, surprisingly, the door closed and the elevator lifted up.

"It's probably just old." said Mamoru finally. Sean nodded. "So, what do we do once we get to the top?"

"My PET is in the main server room. You'll have to Jack In and find Freezeman, and…" Sean stopped when the elevator shook and the lights began flashing. "What the…?"

"Jack In, Blizzardman, execute!" exclaimed Mamoru, aiming the sensor on the PET to the Jack In sensor on the elevator's controls. A few seconds later, Blizzardman had been loaded onto the net. "Blizzardman, are there viruses in there messing

Blizzardman looked around, but did not see anyone. That is, until a loud voice yelled something out.

"NEON LIGHT!"

Blizzardman turned around as multicolored light bulbs shot across the tiles, until they reached him.

"Argh!" exclaimed Blizzardman. He looked up at his enemy. It was a NetNavi, The Navi had blue armor covering it's chest, shoulders and arms. It's boots were rather large looking with white tips, and it's face was metallic. On it's head and shoulders were light bulbs, and it's icon was on the back of it's hand armor. The icon looked like a spark in a black circle.

"Who are you and why are you messing with the elevator?" asked Sean, looking over at Mamoru's PET. The screen now showed a view of the area that Blizzardman was.

"I am Flashman, and this is my territory." said the NetNavi. He removed a light bulb from his shoulder and pointed it at Blizzardman. "Now then… Neon Light!"

"Here we go Blizzardman! Aqua Whirl1, double chip download!" exclaimed Mamoru, inserting two chips into his PET. "And here's something to defend yourself! Barrier, battle chip download!"

"Aqua Whirl!" yelled Blizzardman, kicking up his skis. From underneath them, two spinning whirlpools came and charge towards Flashman, going around his Neon Light attack. Then, Blizzardman activated the barrier just as the Neon Light got close.

"Hah!" exclaimed Flashman as he leapt over the whirlpools. He chuckled and ran towards Blizzardman.

"Snow Rolling!" exclaimed Blizzardman, kicking his skis once again. This time however, it was his own ability and not a battle chip, unleashing an enormous snowball that charged at Flashman.

"That's too slow!" exclaimed Flashman, attempting to side step. But just as he moved his foot, the two spinning whirlpools came back and hit him from behind, tossing him right in the snowball's path. "What?"

"Aqua Whirls come back to Blizzardman." explained Mamoru. "Now while he's down, Rainy Day, battle chip download! And… What should I use next?"

"This is just fine Mamoru! Rainy Day!" yelled Blizzardman, pointing one of his ski poles at Flashman. After that, a cloud appeared over Flashman and began pelting him with rain and ice.

"Did we get him?" asked Mamoru, taking a deep breath in. He finally understood why NetBattling was so popular. It was intense and exciting, even though this battle was one sided.

"No, you didn't!" came Flashman's voice. Blizzardman's eyes widened and he turned around just as Flashman aimed his open palm at him. "Spark Arm!"

Thunder flew from Flashman's hand in a cross-shape, and Blizzardman had no time to dodge.

"AAAAH!" yelled Blizzardman as he fell to the ground. Flashman laughed.

"I'm not that weak…" chuckled Flashman as he walked over to the fallen Blizzardman.

"What should I use?" exclaimed Mamoru, looking through his folder. Sean's eyes widened when he saw one chip.

"Use this!" exclaimed Sean, pulling out the chip and handing it to Mamoru, who eyes widened, before he grinned.

"Hah! That stung a little!" exclaimed Blizzardman. "Now it's my turn, Rolling Slider!"

Blizzardman began spinning towards Flashman, and as he did so, his body slowly began a large snowball. Flashman jumped, but still got hit by the top of the snowball, causing him to land in a heap on the ground.

"Panel Out1, Water Line, Aqua+40, triple chip download!" exclaimed Mamoru, pushing in each chip.

"Panel Out!" On the Net, one of Blizzardman's ski poles changed into a pickax, which he smashed to the ground, making a hole. "WATER LINE!"

Flashman turned around with wide eyes as water flew from the hole right at him.

"Damn it… Rei, jack me out now!" yelled Flashman. The Navi turned his head to Blizzardman, as the Water Line approached at high speeds. "We'll meet again- WHAT?"

To his obvious surprise, the water line crashed right on top of Flashman.

Flashman, Jacking Out

"I… We…" stammered Mamoru, catching his breath. The elevator's lights came back on and it began moving again.

"It's working again." remarked Sean.

"We won!" cheered Blizzardman as he skied over to where Flashman was, as if checking that he was really gone. "Hey! He left something behind!"

"Chip data…" said Sean from behind Mamoru's wheelchair.

"Well, let's download it then…" said Mamoru, pulling out a blank chip and inserting it into his PET. The chip came back out with a picture of Flashman on it. "Whew… That was… That was amazing!"

"It was!" agreed Blizzardman. No words could explain the rush he had felt, working side by side with Mamoru… It was so different from what he had been used to…

"Well Blizzardman, let's jack you out and go get Freezeman." said Mamoru happily.

Blizzardman, Jacking Out


	6. Secrets in the Gospel Servers

_Mamoru's Blizzard

* * *

_

The elevator came to a stop on the thirtieth floor. The doors to the elevator opened and Mamoru wheeled out, with Sean right behind him. The duo walked into the hallway, before Sean turned a corner and stood in front of a door.

"Is this it?" asked Mamoru, looking up at his eighth grade friend. Sean wordlessly nodded, before pushing open the door. As Sean walked in, Mamoru saw the many machines and servers around the room.

"Every room on every floor is full of servers exactly like the ones in here. They're all off though." said Sean as he opened a door and headed into another room. Mamoru quickly wheeled after him, revealing a room with servers and machines that looked much more powerful than the ones Mamoru had already seen.

"Wow…" whispered Mamoru, wheeling over to one of the servers and pressing him hand to it.

"It sure is big…" piped Blizzardman, looking on from the screen on Mamoru's PET.

"Yeah, and I bet it's as strong as the Undernet servers…" added Mamoru.

"Here's my old PET." said Sean, interrupting Mamoru and Blizzardman's conversation. Mamoru turned around to see Sean holding up an old PET, equipped with a fold-out keyboard. There was a wire trailing from part of it and into the laptop on the desk in front of a large screen. "So… While I try to get the Dark Chip out, can you see if you can find Freezeman?"

"Alright." replied Mamoru. He wheeled over to the Jack In port and aimed the in fared sensor at the small point below the Jack In port. "Jack In, Blizzardman! Execute!"

Blizzardman appeared in the Gospel Server. The ground was thin and spiky, and to his left and right was a bottomless pit. Nervously, Blizzardman skied onward, keeping an eye out for any odd activity.

* * *

A NetNavi looked left and right inside one of the deepest parts of the Gospel Server. 

"Where is he…?" whispered the Navi, looking down the side of the platform he was on.

It's body was thin and it was entirely covered in green armor. It was very tall and had a long neck, and it's face looked like a small green metallic skull with eerie yellow eyes. Two horns jetted out from the side, their tips yellow, making the whole thing look like a bug's head from a distance, the yellow being the eyes. It's torso was connected to it's hip with a short but thick metal pole, and it's shoulders were also armored. It's arms were actually two large green scythes, and it's thin green legs ended with thick hooks as feet. It's knees had a skull on it, and two green wings shot out of it's waste. On it's chest and shoulders were it's icon.

The Navi's icon was a light green insect's head with yellow eyes. The background was a dark gray and the border was a very dark green.

"No one is here." said the person on the screen. It was a boy who looked in his late teens. He had golden eyes and dark green hair, and was wearing a red t-shirt with his Navi's icon on the right breast and a strange insignia on both shoulders. "No one from G-II, or anyone else. The rumors about Flashman being here must have been false."

"Are you sure?" asked the Navi.

"Positive." replied the teen. "But then again… Flashman isn't our _main_ target, he would have just made it easier for us to find what we really want to destroy."

"I suppose we're going to wait until it surfaces then?" asked the insect-like NetNavi.

"Yes." replied the teenager, ruffling a hand through his hair. "Who knows? Maybe someone else will get rid of it for us. Anyway, I'm jacking you out, Mantisk."

"Okay, Kamaki…" replied the NetNavi called "Mantisk."

Mantisk, Jacking Out

After the Navi had completely disappeared from the area, another NetNavi appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Hm…" said the Navi thoughtfully. "So, those Invis chips really work… Perhaps… Hm…"

This new Navi looked like an odd mix of sea animals. It's long neck and head looked like that of an eel, but it had ears that looked like fins. It's body was small dark blue armor and shaped like a regular human-Navi's, and it had light blue fins coming out from where arms and legs should be, though the lower set of fins was quite large, and the Navi was using them as feet. It's icon was on the left chest plate, and it had two very long tails coming out the back of it's waist, both of which ended in a yellow sphere.

The Navi's icon was a blue spiral with a yellow thunderbolt behind it. The background was a lighter blue, and the border was black.

"It looks like they couldn't sense your presence when you used those upgraded chips." said a voice. A screen popped up behind the Navi. "Volteel, there is an intruder inside the server. He isn't one of _them_, but he defeated Flashman. Return to the server now, and we'll retrieve Freezeman another time."

The Navi now known as Volteel nodded it's long neck, before another screen popped up. The person on this screen was a young woman who looked in her mid twenties and was wearing a snorkel, goggles, and had three blue earrings shaped like lightning bolts all hanging on one ear. She had on an orange bikini, and her Navi's icon was not only all over the bikini, but tattooed to her left shoulder. Her blonde hair was short and her eyes were light brown.

"Got it. Let's go Volteel!" said the woman.

Volteel, Jacking Out

The last screen stayed for a moment, and the person on it murmured one sentence as the screen faded away.

"Blizzardman, you too will be mine…"

* * *

Blizzardman was a very very bored NetNavi. 

"There aren't even any viruses!" exclaimed Blizzardman in an annoyed tone, making a **whoosh** as he finished his sentence. "I hope we find Freezeman soon though, because I keep feeling really weird."

"What do you mean?" asked Mamoru, looking from Sean to his PET. Sean was having a hard time tugging the Dark Chip out of the PET, and unfortunately, Mamoru couldn't really help him with his weakened body.

"I keep feeling like someone's watching me or something…" replied Blizzardman. "But… At the same time it feels like this place is completely empty."

"Oh…" said Mamoru. He heard a crash and looked to the side to see Sean on the ground, clutching the Dark Chip in one hand and smiling triumphantly.

"It's out!" exclaimed Sean. He set down the PET and took the Dark Chip in his hands. After looking at it for a moment, he snapped it in two. "And it will never be used again."

Tossing the pieces of the ancient Dark Chip to the side, Sean walked over to Mamoru's PET. However, right under the server by which the broken chip landed, was a chip that looked exactly like it.

"Has Blizzardman found Freezeman?" questioned Sean, looking at Mamoru, who simply looked back at the screen.

"No… Wait a second!" Blizzardman began skiing at a faster pace. When he finally stopped, Sean's jaw dropped.

There, in some kind of tank, was a NetNavi. It's body was light blue and looked like crystal. In fact, it was shaped like crystal, no, ice. It's eyes were closed, and it wore blue armor over it's torso and covering it's arms, as well as boots. The Navi didn't seem to have feet, it's legs just ran to the bottom of the tank, not changing shape. Crystals poked out of it's arms and legs, and one on each side of it's head. There were two dark blue lines on it's head, going to back of it, and one smaller line in the middle. Where the crystals came out as well as on the torso armor was green lining, and in the very center of it's chest was it's icon.

The Navi's icon appeared to be a light blue hexagon with a small black one inside of it, with a black background. The icon's border was green and fitted right in with the green armor on the Navi.

"Freezeman…" whispered Sean softly. Sean ran over to his PET and pushed buttons, any button, every button. "Is he waking up?"

"Um…" Mamoru stared at the screen. Suddenly, Freezeman opened his eyes, revealing two completely dark aqua eyes.

"He woke up!" exclaimed Blizzardman. Sean stared at the screen of his PET as it slowly, but surely, activated. Freezeman coughed and punched a hole in the tank he was in. The cyber-fluid drained and went off the side of the net area. Freezeman looked around.

"Sean? Sean?" called Freezeman. A screen popped open right in front of Freezeman. Freezeman smiled. "Sean! Sean, what happened? I just remember… You used that chip and…"

"I know, I know…" said Sean. "Listen, Freezeman… Things… Well, so much has happened since I used that chip and you changed… I changed and I left you… But now I'm back."

"Sean… What happened after you used that chip?" asked Freezeman quietly. "All I remember is you getting these crazy ideas, that man giving you the chip, and then you used it…"

"I'll jack you out and explain everything." said Sean. He smiled and pulled the plug.

Freezeman, Jacking Out

"You too Blizzardman." added Mamoru.

"Alright." agreed Blizzardman, looking up at the odd skies of the Gospel Servers.

Blizzardman, Jacking Out

* * *

The two were at the ElecTown metro line station. The entire trip had been Sean explaining everything to Freezeman, as well as five or so apologies thrown in every other five minutes. Freezeman had forgiven him. Sean and Mamoru had jacked in to a computer and were saying their farewells. 

"Thank you, Blizzardman, Mamoru." said Freezeman from Sean's PET. "I cannot express my gratitude, thank you… Thank you."

Blizzardman and Mamoru smiled.

"No problem, none at all." said Blizzardman cheerily. "Hey, maybe someday we'll NetBattle!"

"I look forward to it." said Freezeman, holding out his hand. Blizzardman set down one of his ski poles and shook Freezeman's hand. "Well then, I suppose we're parting ways now?"

"Only for a day." said Sean. "Well, time to go."

Freezeman, Jacking Out

Blizzardman, Jacking Out

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mamoru. And by then, I'll have a new PET and everything. I just hope I get home before my uncle gets worried…" Yes, it seemed that Sean had one living relative who wasn't cruel, but had been away, and hadn't learned about his sister's death until he arrived at her old mansion to discover someone else lived there. He had hunted down Sean and they had been living together since.

Mamoru smiled slightly as Sean ran off to make his purchases.

"Well Blizzardman, now what?" asked Mamoru, looking down at his Navi. Before he could reply, the PET started beeping.

"Mamoru, we have mail from Hanabi!" exclaimed Blizzardman, making a **whoosh** as he did so. "Hmm…"

"What does it say?" asked Mamoru.

"Hanabi says: 'I just finished my homework and I know you finished yours during lunch. Wanna come to my house and NetBattle? You've also been invited to dinner. See ya, Hanabi.'." recited Blizzardman. He looked at Mamoru.

"Sure." said Mamoru. "Can you tell her we'll be there as soon as the train comes? Oh yeah, then e-mail dad and tell him to let mom know I'll be eating at Hanabi's house."

"I am on it!" exclaimed Blizzardman, entering the information and sending the e-mails. Just as Blizzardman finished, the train pulled in. As Mamoru entered, he heard the voice of the conductor.

"Next stop, ACDC. Repeat, out next stop is ACDC."

"This'll be fun…" said Mamoru to himself.

End Chapter

Disclaimer: Mantisk and Volteel are both from Megaman Zero 3, so I don't own them,just their operators. I also do not own anything from the Megaman Battle Network series, except the OCs I make.


End file.
